A large variety of games exists for entertainment and educational purposes. Some games involve the movement of a participant about a game area, for example hopscotch and the game sold under the trademark TWISTER. Other games require the spelling of words. For example, well-known games such as crossword puzzles require the participant to spell out the answer to a question or clue in a letter-by-letter fashion. The well-known game called "hangman" and the game produced under the trademark WHEEL OF FORTUNE require the participant to guess letters to fill in blanks, and to eventually make an answer attempt at a partially completed word or phrase. The well-known game sold under the trademark SCRABBLE takes a slightly different approach, providing the participant with a set of characters from which the participant forms words without consideration to any clue or question. In SCRABBLE, at least one letter of the participant's answer must make contact with at least one letter of a word already existing on the game board. The participant attempts to achieve a high score by incorporating letters that have relatively high point values, where the point values are assigned based on their frequency of use in the language of the game (e.g. English, Spanish, French). Another commonly known game is sold under the trademark BOGGLE. In BOGGLE, a number of cubes or die bearing letters are shaken in a container and randomly fall into a grid. The participant must then identify as many words as possible, where the words are formed by contiguous pairs of letters. Further, a large number of computer-based programs exists for teaching spelling, general knowledge, and trivia. While many of these games can be informative and entertaining, they lack the excitement associated with physical movement of the participant through a maze or game board.